


Spectre - the alternative ending

by DearKju



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Alternative ending of Spectre, Aston Martin kinda fetish, Comics, Drawing, Fanart, I hate the movie but..., M/M, Spectre - Freeform, bloody big ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearKju/pseuds/DearKju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know what should have happened at the end of the movie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectre - the alternative ending

 

 

 


End file.
